In recent years there has been a substantial increase in the amount of television programming available to viewers. Moreover, recent advances in microprocessors and computer software have made it possible to make information relating to such television programming available on the television screen in a format similar to that which would be found in a conventional, printed television programming guide. However, such systems use the television monitor to display the schedule information, impeding the viewer's ability to see or preview any program on the screen. In addition, such systems do not efficiently convey schedule-related information in a user-friendly format.